A need has been demonstrated for collaborative interaction between Community-based individuals and academically based scholars and researchers. Such collaborations are core activities planned for the USA CMC EXPORT Center. The EXPORT Center will build new partnerships to facilitate transfer of advanced technology and research findings into effective and culturally competent community-based interventions designed to improve the health of minority and underserved populations in targeted communities. The focus will include active participation by members of the community, with support from the University of South Alabama (USA) College of Medicine, USA Medical Center, health care providers, and other partners. [unreadable] [unreadable] Within this collaborative framework, the USA CMC EXPORT Center will work to enhance their research capacity to address the health needs of minority communities. An academic support program for K-12 students will be implemented for minority students interested in studying biomedical sciences. Evaluative research will be piloted to measure the effectiveness of three interventions to address health needs of the underserved population group: 1) the tailored approach, where interventions are designed to match community-specific problems; 2) the balanced involvement of community representatives, service providers and academic partners in the prioritization of interventions, actual implementation of programs, and evaluation process; and 3) the integration of information technology as a tool to facilitate and/or enhance the management of diseases among African American low income populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The projects and programs proposed by the USA CMC EXPORT Center will provide the foundation to bring new resources to bear for eliminating health disparities in Mobile and the Gulf Coast Region. They will enhance individual's participation in the delivery of their health care, involve the business sector in resolving health disparities, and create a community collaborative for enhancing minority health. [unreadable] [unreadable]